Software is one of the most valuable technologies of the Information Age, running everything from PCs to the Internet. Yet, because software has become such an important productivity tool, the illegal duplication and distribution of software persists globally. Software is important to every business, government, school and consumers. Most retail programs are licensed for use at just one computer site or for use by only one user at any time. By buying the software, you become a licensed user rather than an owner. You are allowed to make copies of the program for backup purposes, but it is against the law to give copies to friends and colleagues.
Unauthorized copying/installation of Software is all but impossible to stop, although software companies are launching more and more lawsuits against major infractors. Originally, software companies tried to stop unauthorized use of software by copy-protecting their software. This strategy failed, however, because it was inconvenient for users and was not 100 percent foolproof. Most software now requires some sort of registration, which may discourage would-be pirates, but doesn't really stop unauthorized usage of software.
Reference may be made to the US Publication No. 2005 0216685 A1 Heden, Donald Gene; et al, wherein it has been disclosed that:—The Intelligent Media Storage System disclosed herein protects computer programs and/or data files from being copied and used in an unauthorized manner. According to an example embodiment of the invention, an Intelligent Control Element (ICE) is installed between a computer system and a mass storage device. In a preferred embodiment, the ICE is disposed between a media storage device interface and the computer system interface. The ICE is responsible for writing data to and reading data from the protected mass storage devices of the IMSS. The ICE writes to and reads from the mass storage devices using special coding and encryption mechanisms. Each IMSS ICE uses different keys to code and encrypt data stored onto the mass storage device. Protected data is prepared for installation on an individual IMSS installed in one specific computer system, which is not usable by any other computer system (even when that other computer system is also equipped with another IMSS). In some embodiments, the mass storage interfaces are partitioned into separate protected and unprotected mass storage interfaces. In embodiments where associated interfaces are partitioned, the unprotected mass storage interfaces are controlled either directly by the system, or indirectly (as logical mass storage interfaces) by the ICE. In contrast, the protected mass storage interfaces are always physically restricted from being directly accessible from the system interface, and are generally controlled only by the ICE. In other embodiments, coding and encryption by the ICE of data stored onto protected mass storage connected to the IMSS provides another level of protection. The interface protocol implemented by the ICE is proprietary and is licensed only to software manufactures and distributors, which provides yet another level of protection. The use of standard mass storage read commands (i.e., non-IMSS ICE read commands) upon hard drives and devices written to by an IMSS will cause only coded and encrypted data from the protected mass storage device to be read. Although backup copies of the protected (i.e., coded and/or encrypted) files may be made, such copies are useless for any other purpose, as they will contain the coded/encrypted data that only the originating IMSS can decode or decipher. Thus, copies of protected programs and/or data files made for legitimate backup purposes cannot be used for any other purpose.
Here we can see that the data file access in IMSS is allowed through authentication code system operating through ICE. ICE could be attached along with Hard Drive, CD, DVD Flash Drive Etc. The Main drawback of this invention is, it allows read or write file creation, data coding, copying, deleting and encryption of files from IMSS like any other conventional storage media. Secondly this invention works mostly only on software security with minimal use of hardware security.